Tenchi no Tenshi
by PaaPalla
Summary: This is the first fanfic that Deni and I have written together and we had it posted before but... I accidently deleted the whole story, anywho- it's a Tenchi and Sailor Moon crossover! Hope you enjoy!! Please leave a review ^^
1. What did Washu do this time??!!

*~Disclaimer~*  
  
Tenchi and Sailor Moon don't belong to us- Please don't sue us. We didn't put it in the previous chapters b/c my brilliant friend Dark Light just remembered. So please don't sue us- Tanku. Now, on with the fic!  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Our story begins with the Tenchi gang preparing to go on a trip to Tokyo. Washuu doesn't want to wait so she decides she is going to open a portal to Tokyo using her handy floating computer. Little did they know at the time but once they stepped into the portal they crossed over into another dimention.  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi slept soundly through the alarm clock, through her mother beating on her door, and barely opened her eyes when Luna scratched her nose. "Ow.." she mumbled, turning over. "5 more minutes- I don wanna go to school!" she cried.  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!!!!!" Luna yelled in her ear "WAKE UP!!!!"  
  
~~~~  
  
The Tenchi gang stood there for a while before anyone said a word. They looked down the street seeing no-one. Tenchi looked at one of the stores "A lot has changed since I was last here" he said to himself. Ryoko put her hands on her hips "Where is everyone?!" she asked, she continued looking for anyone to be walking down the street. Ryoko was wearing one of her more 'normal' outfits. This one didn't have a tail attached. Ayeka walked up next to Tenchi, Azaka and Kamadake staying back with the others, "Lord Tenchi, it's very quiet here... not how you described it at all" she said in a proper tone as she seemed confused.  
  
Sasami ran up and threw her arms around Tenchi's waist "Tenchi! somethings wrong! I'm scared!" she cried, her voice muffled.  
  
~~~~  
  
"So the clock stopped, cool off Artemis! I'll make it..." Minako said as she rounded the corner and slammed into someone. She stumbled forward onto her side. "Oww!" she yelled as she turned and saw a woman with sea-green hair. Minako blinked "Gomen-nasai, but I'm really, really late." then standing up, she turned and ran off towards her school.  
  
Ryoko growled "That girl better watch it!" Washuu was sitting on her floating pillow by now with her floating computer in front of her. "Something is deffinitely wrong.." she said as she typed. Everyone turned and looked at her, Ayeka blinked. "What do you mean, Little Washuu?" Ayeka asked softly.  
  
"Well... I'll put it into words you can understand- we crossed into a strange new dimention and now we are stuck here until I can figure this out. The 4 girls (Ayeka, Ryoko, Mihoshi, and Sasami) all yelled "WHAT?!" simultaneously.... This was surely going to be an interesting adventure.  
  
"Hurry up, Usagi-chan. You are always late and this is just the icing on the cake.." Luna stated. Usagi moaned as she jogged down the street.  
  
"Oh- I wish Mamo-chan was here! He'd give me a ride!" she whined. Luna sighed "Well he's not Usagi. Now run faster! You're never going to make it at the rate your going, now... Put some muscle into it!" Luna fussed.  
  
"What *are* you, my coach!? Geez! Go and apply for a job at the school, why don't cha?!" she boasted, just before turning the corner and slamming into a boy. "Whoa!" Tenchi said, catching her just before she hit the ground. Usagi looked up.  
  
"Ohmygod! I am soooo sorry!" she cried. Luna stayed on the ground because she had fallen off Usagi's shoulder.  
  
Ryoko looked at the girl "Does everyone here just run into people?" she asked sarcastically as she looked at Usagi. "Umm.. would you kindly mind getting off my Tenchi?" Ayeka asked as she gave Usagi a 'look'.  
  
Ryoko looked at Ayeka and growled lihtly. "Here..." she held out her hand "I'll help you off MY Tenchi." Ryoko said with a smirk. Ayeka glared at Ryoko and snarled lowly. Tenchi looked at both of them, giving them a look that seemed to say 'Please cool it'. Both girls looked away from each other with a "Hmph!"  
  
"Heh...ya...Oh man! I'm still late for school!!" she whined and started to run off, then tripped over her own feet and started to cry. "OW.... THAT HURT!!" she whined to no-one inparticular.  
  
Tenchi watched her trip and blinked "I'm sure she felt that..." he said as he and the others began to walk in the opposite direction, Mihoshi lagging behind.  
  
"Bye now! Have a good day!" Mihoshi yelled. She waved and smiled the ran to catch up with Tenchi. As Mihoshi turned, she too tripped, and fell on her butt. "Meow..." came the protest from a cat beneath her feet.  
  
"Ouch..." Mihoshi whined and looked at the black cat "You're cute... You should go home now, your owner might be worried about you..." she said as she stood up slowly and rubbed her butt slightly. "Wait for me!!" she screeched as she ran to catch up with her friends, not tripping this time.  
  
"Gomen Haruna-sensai! I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry!" Haruna looked at her. "Tsukino-san. Take your seat... You're lucky I haven't come to your name on the role!" she stated as Usagi ducked down into her seat. Usagi sighed, relieved, and sat down beside Ami.  
  
"Oh Usagi.." Ami said.  
  
"Nani?" Usagi asked defensively.  
  
"You really shouldn't be so late. I know you have a date with Mamoru-san tonight, and you wouldn't want to be late?! I mean, don't you want to make good grades and make him proud?" Usagi pouted as Ami lectured her.  
  
"But... I try Ami-chan. Besides, I ran into this group of people this morning. There was this boy and a woman with sea-green hair, and another girl with purp-" she was cut off by the sound of Haruna-sensai yelling "Tsukino-san! Do NOT talk in class... Now pass up your homework." Ami pulled out hers dutifully while Usagi searched her bag frantically "Ah- Where is it?! I know I did it!" she whined.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Detention again" Usagi moaned as she took a seat. Makoto walked in, Usagi looked up surprised. "Mako-chan? What are you doing in here?" Usagi then noticed the bandage across the ridge of her nose as Makoto sighed. "I got in a fight..." she said, sounding annoyed. "I guess we're both stuck in detention..." Usagi said as she leaned back in her chair. "Yea.." Makoto sighed, and then simultaneously the two girls sighed out of boredom.  
  
~~~~  
  
"How are we supposed to get back home?!" Ryoko asked, getting annoyed with Washuu. Washuu was busy working on her computer and was not listening to Ryoko gripe. Ryoko sighed and turned to the others "I guess we had better get jobs..." she said slowly. The others nodded and everyone split up. Tenchi went to the Cherry Hill Temple, and Rei's Grandpa took him on as a Priest-in-training. Sasami and Ayeka got jobs working at a small cafe. Washuu got a job teaching the Science class at Rei's school. Ryoko got a job at Usagi, Ami, Minako, and Makoto's school as the P.E. teacher with Mihoshi as her assistant- Mihoshi also got a job working at Motoki's Arcade at the end of the school day, once they let everyone leave the school grounds. 


	2. Great! Detention... What else could go ...

"Grandfather, I'm home!" Rei called as she ran into the temple. She almost tripped over Yuurichiru on her way in. "Hey Chad" she said as she quickly moved to miss him. "Hello Rei, Guess What" he sounded sullen and annoyed.  
  
"What? Hey, where's Grandpa?... He's okay isn't he?!" she asked immediately. "Yea. He's fine. He's letting some guy live here. Some doinky priest-in-training." he said slowly. Rei frowned thoughtfully. "He did? But, oh-k. Hold on. Let me go change. Tell Grandpa I'll be back" she said as she turned the corner and saw Tenchi.  
  
She blinked and thought He's emitting a strange energy as she slowly walked over to him. "Hey, are you the new priest-in-training Grandpa hired?" she asked suspiciously, her mind floating back to her first encounter with 'Jed'. Tenchi bowed showing respect "Yes, I am. My name is Tenchi, it is a pleasure to meet you" he said as he rose to look at her. I wonder how the girls are doing finding jobs he thought as he smiled at Rei, politely.  
  
Rei, still a suspicious look on her face, nodding in acknowledgement to his bow and asked "Did Grandpa show you your room and tell you your duties?" Tenchi noticed that she held herself with an authority only a full fledged priestess could muster. "Yes, he did" Tenchi replied as he picked up the broom he had come inside for "I must get back to my chores now. It was nice meeting you." he said as he walked past her and back outside. Rei new something was different about him but she couldn't figure out what.  
  
~~~~  
  
"O.K. Hotaru. Now only one flavor of milkshake" said Haruka to the little girl on her shoulders. "Banananana!" Hotaru chirped in response. Haruka looked at the waitress "One small banana milkshake and one medium coffee. Black." she said. Sasami nodded "Right away, mam" she sais with a smile, her eyes closed. She stuck her head in the back, kitchen-like, room. She opened her eyes and reapeated the order. "Coming right up!" Ayeka responded. Sasami came back out and looked back to Haruka and blinked. She bowed slightly and put her hands together infront of her "Goman-nasai, Sir- I hope I didn't offend you" Sasami said in a tone of begging for forgiveness.  
  
Haruka chuckled "It's o.k. kid. I *am* a miss" she paid for the drinks and, ballancing the squirming Hotaru on her shoulder, she got into her car. Sasami then noticed a small whirlwind of cherry blossoms tornado by. She blinked and put the money in the register then took the next customers order.  
  
The door to the arcade slid open and Minako walked inside, she stopped to play a couple arcade games like she usually does. Mamoru walked in shortly after. He sat at the bar and looked up "Is Motoki here?" he asked.  
  
"Umm...." Mihoshi blinked then remembered who he was talking about "Oh, yeah! he's in the back." Mihoshi laughed slightly "I'll get him for you" she said and walked off toward the back room to find him. "Motoki! Someone is asking for you!" she said cutely. Motoki nodded and walked out front, followed closely by Mihoshi.  
  
"Hey Motoki..." Mamoru looked at Mihoshi "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" he asked pointedly, not hiding his rudeness. Mihoshi blinked and looked at Motoki "Where do I need to be?" she asked cluelessly. Motoki smiled "Can you go finish what I was working on?" he asked. "Yeah, okay." she responded and then headed off into the back room. Motoki looked at Mamoru "She's cute... and she tries hard" he said with a nervous laugh. "Now, what would Rika-chan say Motoki-kun?" Mamoru chided.  
  
Mamoru looked toward the door "Twenty bucks says Usa-ko got detention again" he said with a sigh.  
  
There was a loud "NO!!!" heard from the MotoCross racing game. "That's the 4th time she's lost" said Motoki, sympathetically. "And Actually... Rika- chan and I broke up, Mamoru-kun" he looked toward the back room after hearing a loud thud and an echoing "owww..." made by Mihoshi. "Mamoru-kun, I'll be right back" Motoki said as he walked off to check on Mihoshi.  
  
~~~~  
  
Mihoshi sniffled as she lookd at the ground. Motoki walked in "Mihoshi, are you okay?" he asked calmly as he helped her up.  
  
Motoki walked in "Mihoshi- Are you okay?" he asked calmy as he extended a hand to help her up. Mihoshi took his hand and he pulled her up "I'm okay..." she whined softly and smiled at him. "Thank you Motoki- I'll finsih that stuff now!" she giggled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, her way of telling him 'Thanks'.  
  
She walked over to the stack of papers and continued working. "Y..your welcome, Mihoshi" Motoki muttered and blushed for a second. He then remembered Mamoru, he snapped out of it as he coughed and walked back out into the main room.  
  
"Jerk" Mamoru said sourly as Motoki neared the counter. Motoki was uncomfortably aware that the comment was aimed at him. Motoki looked at Mamoru for a second and finally asked "So, what did you stop by for, Mamoru- kun?".  
  
"I came waiting for you Usagi. AND now, I find out that you and Rika-chan are splitsville... I mean.. you broke up" he shook his head slightly at using one of Usagi's terms. Mamoru stood up, narrowed his eyes at Motoki, and prepared to leave.  
  
Motoki motioned for him to stop "Mamoru-kun, wait" he looked at a picture of Rika "She wanted to stay on the expidition for another year... she said 'It's not fair for me to make you wait for me,even longer then I originally planned' and hung up before I could try to stop her" he then looked at Mamoru "She broke up with me..." he could tell Mamoru was getting more annoyed with him so he just stopped trying to explain.  
  
"Fine. Fine. Motoki-kun" Mamoru said letting his face remain emotionless. There was a "Yeah!" in the background as Minako one another game. Mamoru leaned back into his position, and said "But really, I think Usa-ko got stuck in detention." Motoki sighed in relief, glad the subject had changed.  
  
"I saw her run by this morning yelling something about 'Hurry' and 'again'.." he looked out the window "And she ran into someone, I don't know what they said but he helped her u-" Mamoru's head popped up "He?" he cut off Motoki "He Who?" he looked around "Who he?" Mamoru asked, speaking rather quickly at the moment.  
  
"Who he." Motoki shrugged "I don't know but he was quite friendly." Mamoru narrowed his eyes at him again "FRIENDLY!? Motoki-kun... what do you mean by that?" Motoki shrugged in response.  
  
"Friendly. In a friendly type way. Like Friends. A little like those two" Motoki pointed at two people that were passing by. Mamoru turned to see a girl jump onto the back of a guy and cover cover his eyes. Mamoru turned around, as Motoki began to wonder if he went to far, and said "I see..."  
  
"You're in luck though.." Motoki quickly added "Mihoshi knows him."  
  
"Blonde girl? She does! Good. Bring her in." 


End file.
